SnowStorm
by SasuSaku Uchiha16
Summary: I do not own Naruto or the story
1. Chapter 1

Sakura woke up earlier than usual someone was banging on her door.

"COMING" she screamed she filed her hair a little bit. and answered the door to find a freezing uchiha in his boxers and a muscle shirt.' thank you god I love you right now' she thought."Yeah uchiha??"She asked him he looked at her up and down. she was in short shorts and a small tank top that showed off her belly and since she had just woken up her shirt was all twisted around and her boob was popping out looked her in the eye"itachi kicked me out for the day he has some slut over i would go to naruto's ,but were kinda not getting along right now so yeah." He was breathing hard from saying that all in one second.

"sure uchiha" sakura opened the door to let him in" it's freezing out there"sakura shivered. As she shut the door"yea it is i've been out there for hours"he sat on her couch."Do you have any other clothes???"She said pointing to him up and down not with me"he just walked away and made coffee he got up and went to where she was."Whatcha doing" he asked"oh my gosh uchiha you scared me i'm getting something to drink" she sai turning around to face them. They had barely any space between them and sasuke closed that space and he lowered his head to her ear."Oh ok sakura'he whispered in her ear her name rolled of his tongue with ease.

"Sasuke?"She was melting inside his voice his deep voice made her melt everytime he'd talk. "Yes" he whispered into her ear again "can you let me out of the kitchen uchiha" she whispered back as a demand. he moved aside and let her get by "just because i'm letting you stay here for the day doesn't mean anything's going to happen I know what your thinking about doing" she told him as she walked away.

'grap she no i'm not going to let it get to me she'll give in i know she will she's sakura'he thought" I'm not going to give in uchiha"she shouted from the living room.' how'd she know?' he asked himself he walked back into the living room and sat next to sakura." uchiha your not going to get to me try all you want" she told him as he sat down the TV. was on the news.

News lady-there's a big snow storm coming DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSES I REPEAT DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSES.  
Then sakura turned off the TV.

"I can't believe i'm stuck in a house with you until the storm passes" she walked out of the room and into the bathroom he watched her."AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" was all he heard and he knew she's cracking.

"Sakura it's not that bad it's not like it's then end of the world" he was worried she hadn't come out of the bathroom since she turned off the TV. which was 30 min ago. "Yes it is uchiha I'd rather die then be locked in a house with you for about two weeks" she screamed through the door. "So you hate me that much then I'll just go outside and battle through it and if I die then oh well" he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~bathroom

"no uchiha you can stay here, but uhggg no you know" she was sitting on the tile floor he opened the door. And came in he sat next to her and turned to face her actually no i don't know" he turned and looked at him"oh yes you do your lucky your even still in here" she said to him. "sakura-Chan" he whispered in her ear" wow wow wow there" she got up and left him in the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"why am i uchiha now what happened to my real name sasuke or sasuke-kun??"He walked up behind her. "you left for three years and i was with sai when you got back nice and happy and you went and ruined it chasing him off cause i just can't be happy" she said to him she laid down on her bed. He stood in front of her bed and looked at her as she laid on the bed.

She got under the covers and was getting warm when sasuke finally spoke up."that's not true sakura-Chan" he said to her she popped up from under the blanket just now noticing the -chan he said for her name."Sakura-chan huh?? What's wrong with the uchiha? he notice that he finally has feelings when it's too late" she said to him smirking he was cracking she thought."Yeah it is to late isn't it? I'm just going to try to get into my house" he started to walk away" no uchiha you heard the news DON'T GO OUTSIDE" she said just like the news lady.

"I thought you hated me"he smirked" I do uchiha"she smirked and he frowned.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke up earlier than usual someone was banging on her door.

"COMING" she screamed she filed her hair a little bit. and answered the door to find a freezing uchiha in his boxers and a muscle shirt.' thank you god I love you right now' she thought."Yeah uchiha??"She asked him he looked at her up and down. she was in short shorts and a small tank top that showed off her belly and since she had just woken up her shirt was all twisted around and her boob was popping out looked her in the eye"itachi kicked me out for the day he has some slut over i would go to naruto's ,but were kinda not getting along right now so yeah." He was breathing hard from saying that all in one second.

"sure uchiha" sakura opened the door to let him in" it's freezing out there"sakura shivered. As she shut the door"yea it is i've been out there for hours"he sat on her couch."Do you have any other clothes???"She said pointing to him up and down not with me"he just walked away and made coffee he got up and went to where she was."Whatcha doing" he asked"oh my gosh uchiha you scared me i'm getting something to drink" she sai turning around to face them. They had barely any space between them and sasuke closed that space and he lowered his head to her ear."Oh ok sakura'he whispered in her ear her name rolled of his tongue with ease.

"Sasuke?"She was melting inside his voice his deep voice made her melt everytime he'd talk. "Yes" he whispered into her ear again "can you let me out of the kitchen uchiha" she whispered back as a demand. he moved aside and let her get by "just because i'm letting you stay here for the day doesn't mean anything's going to happen I know what your thinking about doing" she told him as she walked away.

'grap she no i'm not going to let it get to me she'll give in i know she will she's sakura'he thought" I'm not going to give in uchiha"she shouted from the living room.' how'd she know?' he asked himself he walked back into the living room and sat next to sakura." uchiha your not going to get to me try all you want" she told him as he sat down the TV. was on the news.

News lady-there's a big snow storm coming DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSES I REPEAT DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSES.  
Then sakura turned off the TV.

"I can't believe i'm stuck in a house with you until the storm passes" she walked out of the room and into the bathroom he watched her."AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" was all he heard and he knew she's cracking.

"Sakura it's not that bad it's not like it's then end of the world" he was worried she hadn't come out of the bathroom since she turned off the TV. which was 30 min ago. "Yes it is uchiha I'd rather die then be locked in a house with you for about two weeks" she screamed through the door. "So you hate me that much then I'll just go outside and battle through it and if I die then oh well" he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~bathroom

"no uchiha you can stay here, but uhggg no you know" she was sitting on the tile floor he opened the door. And came in he sat next to her and turned to face her actually no i don't know" he turned and looked at him"oh yes you do your lucky your even still in here" she said to him. "sakura-Chan" he whispered in her ear" wow wow wow there" she got up and left him in the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"why am i uchiha now what happened to my real name sasuke or sasuke-kun??"He walked up behind her. "you left for three years and i was with sai when you got back nice and happy and you went and ruined it chasing him off cause i just can't be happy" she said to him she laid down on her bed. He stood in front of her bed and looked at her as she laid on the bed.

She got under the covers and was getting warm when sasuke finally spoke up."that's not true sakura-Chan" he said to her she popped up from under the blanket just now noticing the -chan he said for her name."Sakura-chan huh?? What's wrong with the uchiha? he notice that he finally has feelings when it's too late" she said to him smirking he was cracking she thought."Yeah it is to late isn't it? I'm just going to try to get into my house" he started to walk away" no uchiha you heard the news DON'T GO OUTSIDE" she said just like the news lady.

"I thought you hated me"he smirked" I do uchiha"she smirked and he frowned.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke up earlier than usual someone was banging on her door.

"COMING" she screamed she filed her hair a little bit. and answered the door to find a freezing uchiha in his boxers and a muscle shirt.' thank you god I love you right now' she thought."Yeah uchiha??"She asked him he looked at her up and down. she was in short shorts and a small tank top that showed off her belly and since she had just woken up her shirt was all twisted around and her boob was popping out looked her in the eye"itachi kicked me out for the day he has some slut over i would go to naruto's ,but were kinda not getting along right now so yeah." He was breathing hard from saying that all in one second.

"sure uchiha" sakura opened the door to let him in" it's freezing out there"sakura shivered. As she shut the door"yea it is i've been out there for hours"he sat on her couch."Do you have any other clothes???"She said pointing to him up and down not with me"he just walked away and made coffee he got up and went to where she was."Whatcha doing" he asked"oh my gosh uchiha you scared me i'm getting something to drink" she sai turning around to face them. They had barely any space between them and sasuke closed that space and he lowered his head to her ear."Oh ok sakura'he whispered in her ear her name rolled of his tongue with ease.

"Sasuke?"She was melting inside his voice his deep voice made her melt everytime he'd talk. "Yes" he whispered into her ear again "can you let me out of the kitchen uchiha" she whispered back as a demand. he moved aside and let her get by "just because i'm letting you stay here for the day doesn't mean anything's going to happen I know what your thinking about doing" she told him as she walked away.

'grap she no i'm not going to let it get to me she'll give in i know she will she's sakura'he thought" I'm not going to give in uchiha"she shouted from the living room.' how'd she know?' he asked himself he walked back into the living room and sat next to sakura." uchiha your not going to get to me try all you want" she told him as he sat down the TV. was on the news.

News lady-there's a big snow storm coming DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSES I REPEAT DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSES.  
Then sakura turned off the TV.

"I can't believe i'm stuck in a house with you until the storm passes" she walked out of the room and into the bathroom he watched her."AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" was all he heard and he knew she's cracking.

"Sakura it's not that bad it's not like it's then end of the world" he was worried she hadn't come out of the bathroom since she turned off the TV. which was 30 min ago. "Yes it is uchiha I'd rather die then be locked in a house with you for about two weeks" she screamed through the door. "So you hate me that much then I'll just go outside and battle through it and if I die then oh well" he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~bathroom

"no uchiha you can stay here, but uhggg no you know" she was sitting on the tile floor he opened the door. And came in he sat next to her and turned to face her actually no i don't know" he turned and looked at him"oh yes you do your lucky your even still in here" she said to him. "sakura-Chan" he whispered in her ear" wow wow wow there" she got up and left him in the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"why am i uchiha now what happened to my real name sasuke or sasuke-kun??"He walked up behind her. "you left for three years and i was with sai when you got back nice and happy and you went and ruined it chasing him off cause i just can't be happy" she said to him she laid down on her bed. He stood in front of her bed and looked at her as she laid on the bed.

She got under the covers and was getting warm when sasuke finally spoke up."that's not true sakura-Chan" he said to her she popped up from under the blanket just now noticing the -chan he said for her name."Sakura-chan huh?? What's wrong with the uchiha? he notice that he finally has feelings when it's too late" she said to him smirking he was cracking she thought."Yeah it is to late isn't it? I'm just going to try to get into my house" he started to walk away" no uchiha you heard the news DON'T GO OUTSIDE" she said just like the news lady.

"I thought you hated me"he smirked" I do uchiha"she smirked and he frowned.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura woke up earlier than usual someone was banging on her door.

"COMING" she screamed she filed her hair a little bit. and answered the door to find a freezing uchiha in his boxers and a muscle shirt.' thank you god I love you right now' she thought."Yeah uchiha??"She asked him he looked at her up and down. she was in short shorts and a small tank top that showed off her belly and since she had just woken up her shirt was all twisted around and her boob was popping out looked her in the eye"itachi kicked me out for the day he has some slut over i would go to naruto's ,but were kinda not getting along right now so yeah." He was breathing hard from saying that all in one second.

"sure uchiha" sakura opened the door to let him in" it's freezing out there"sakura shivered. As she shut the door"yea it is i've been out there for hours"he sat on her couch."Do you have any other clothes???"She said pointing to him up and down not with me"he just walked away and made coffee he got up and went to where she was."Whatcha doing" he asked"oh my gosh uchiha you scared me i'm getting something to drink" she sai turning around to face them. They had barely any space between them and sasuke closed that space and he lowered his head to her ear."Oh ok sakura'he whispered in her ear her name rolled of his tongue with ease.

"Sasuke?"She was melting inside his voice his deep voice made her melt everytime he'd talk. "Yes" he whispered into her ear again "can you let me out of the kitchen uchiha" she whispered back as a demand. he moved aside and let her get by "just because i'm letting you stay here for the day doesn't mean anything's going to happen I know what your thinking about doing" she told him as she walked away.

'grap she no i'm not going to let it get to me she'll give in i know she will she's sakura'he thought" I'm not going to give in uchiha"she shouted from the living room.' how'd she know?' he asked himself he walked back into the living room and sat next to sakura." uchiha your not going to get to me try all you want" she told him as he sat down the TV. was on the news.

News lady-there's a big snow storm coming DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSES I REPEAT DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSES.  
Then sakura turned off the TV.

"I can't believe i'm stuck in a house with you until the storm passes" she walked out of the room and into the bathroom he watched her."AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" was all he heard and he knew she's cracking.

"Sakura it's not that bad it's not like it's then end of the world" he was worried she hadn't come out of the bathroom since she turned off the TV. which was 30 min ago. "Yes it is uchiha I'd rather die then be locked in a house with you for about two weeks" she screamed through the door. "So you hate me that much then I'll just go outside and battle through it and if I die then oh well" he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~bathroom

"no uchiha you can stay here, but uhggg no you know" she was sitting on the tile floor he opened the door. And came in he sat next to her and turned to face her actually no i don't know" he turned and looked at him"oh yes you do your lucky your even still in here" she said to him. "sakura-Chan" he whispered in her ear" wow wow wow there" she got up and left him in the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"why am i uchiha now what happened to my real name sasuke or sasuke-kun??"He walked up behind her. "you left for three years and i was with sai when you got back nice and happy and you went and ruined it chasing him off cause i just can't be happy" she said to him she laid down on her bed. He stood in front of her bed and looked at her as she laid on the bed.

She got under the covers and was getting warm when sasuke finally spoke up."that's not true sakura-Chan" he said to her she popped up from under the blanket just now noticing the -chan he said for her name."Sakura-chan huh?? What's wrong with the uchiha? he notice that he finally has feelings when it's too late" she said to him smirking he was cracking she thought."Yeah it is to late isn't it? I'm just going to try to get into my house" he started to walk away" no uchiha you heard the news DON'T GO OUTSIDE" she said just like the news lady.

"I thought you hated me"he smirked" I do uchiha"she smirked and he frowned.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura woke up earlier than usual someone was banging on her door.

"COMING" she screamed she filed her hair a little bit. and answered the door to find a freezing uchiha in his boxers and a muscle shirt.' thank you god I love you right now' she thought."Yeah uchiha??"She asked him he looked at her up and down. she was in short shorts and a small tank top that showed off her belly and since she had just woken up her shirt was all twisted around and her boob was popping out looked her in the eye"itachi kicked me out for the day he has some slut over i would go to naruto's ,but were kinda not getting along right now so yeah." He was breathing hard from saying that all in one second.

"sure uchiha" sakura opened the door to let him in" it's freezing out there"sakura shivered. As she shut the door"yea it is i've been out there for hours"he sat on her couch."Do you have any other clothes???"She said pointing to him up and down not with me"he just walked away and made coffee he got up and went to where she was."Whatcha doing" he asked"oh my gosh uchiha you scared me i'm getting something to drink" she sai turning around to face them. They had barely any space between them and sasuke closed that space and he lowered his head to her ear."Oh ok sakura'he whispered in her ear her name rolled of his tongue with ease.

"Sasuke?"She was melting inside his voice his deep voice made her melt everytime he'd talk. "Yes" he whispered into her ear again "can you let me out of the kitchen uchiha" she whispered back as a demand. he moved aside and let her get by "just because i'm letting you stay here for the day doesn't mean anything's going to happen I know what your thinking about doing" she told him as she walked away.

'grap she no i'm not going to let it get to me she'll give in i know she will she's sakura'he thought" I'm not going to give in uchiha"she shouted from the living room.' how'd she know?' he asked himself he walked back into the living room and sat next to sakura." uchiha your not going to get to me try all you want" she told him as he sat down the TV. was on the news.

News lady-there's a big snow storm coming DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSES I REPEAT DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSES.  
Then sakura turned off the TV.

"I can't believe i'm stuck in a house with you until the storm passes" she walked out of the room and into the bathroom he watched her."AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" was all he heard and he knew she's cracking.

"Sakura it's not that bad it's not like it's then end of the world" he was worried she hadn't come out of the bathroom since she turned off the TV. which was 30 min ago. "Yes it is uchiha I'd rather die then be locked in a house with you for about two weeks" she screamed through the door. "So you hate me that much then I'll just go outside and battle through it and if I die then oh well" he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~bathroom

"no uchiha you can stay here, but uhggg no you know" she was sitting on the tile floor he opened the door. And came in he sat next to her and turned to face her actually no i don't know" he turned and looked at him"oh yes you do your lucky your even still in here" she said to him. "sakura-Chan" he whispered in her ear" wow wow wow there" she got up and left him in the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"why am i uchiha now what happened to my real name sasuke or sasuke-kun??"He walked up behind her. "you left for three years and i was with sai when you got back nice and happy and you went and ruined it chasing him off cause i just can't be happy" she said to him she laid down on her bed. He stood in front of her bed and looked at her as she laid on the bed.

She got under the covers and was getting warm when sasuke finally spoke up."that's not true sakura-Chan" he said to her she popped up from under the blanket just now noticing the -chan he said for her name."Sakura-chan huh?? What's wrong with the uchiha? he notice that he finally has feelings when it's too late" she said to him smirking he was cracking she thought."Yeah it is to late isn't it? I'm just going to try to get into my house" he started to walk away" no uchiha you heard the news DON'T GO OUTSIDE" she said just like the news lady.

"I thought you hated me"he smirked" I do uchiha"she smirked and he frowned.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura woke up earlier than usual someone was banging on her door.

"COMING" she screamed she filed her hair a little bit. and answered the door to find a freezing uchiha in his boxers and a muscle shirt.' thank you god I love you right now' she thought."Yeah uchiha??"She asked him he looked at her up and down. she was in short shorts and a small tank top that showed off her belly and since she had just woken up her shirt was all twisted around and her boob was popping out looked her in the eye"itachi kicked me out for the day he has some slut over i would go to naruto's ,but were kinda not getting along right now so yeah." He was breathing hard from saying that all in one second.

"sure uchiha" sakura opened the door to let him in" it's freezing out there"sakura shivered. As she shut the door"yea it is i've been out there for hours"he sat on her couch."Do you have any other clothes???"She said pointing to him up and down not with me"he just walked away and made coffee he got up and went to where she was."Whatcha doing" he asked"oh my gosh uchiha you scared me i'm getting something to drink" she sai turning around to face them. They had barely any space between them and sasuke closed that space and he lowered his head to her ear."Oh ok sakura'he whispered in her ear her name rolled of his tongue with ease.

"Sasuke?"She was melting inside his voice his deep voice made her melt everytime he'd talk. "Yes" he whispered into her ear again "can you let me out of the kitchen uchiha" she whispered back as a demand. he moved aside and let her get by "just because i'm letting you stay here for the day doesn't mean anything's going to happen I know what your thinking about doing" she told him as she walked away.

'grap she no i'm not going to let it get to me she'll give in i know she will she's sakura'he thought" I'm not going to give in uchiha"she shouted from the living room.' how'd she know?' he asked himself he walked back into the living room and sat next to sakura." uchiha your not going to get to me try all you want" she told him as he sat down the TV. was on the news.

News lady-there's a big snow storm coming DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSES I REPEAT DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSES.  
Then sakura turned off the TV.

"I can't believe i'm stuck in a house with you until the storm passes" she walked out of the room and into the bathroom he watched her."AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" was all he heard and he knew she's cracking.

"Sakura it's not that bad it's not like it's then end of the world" he was worried she hadn't come out of the bathroom since she turned off the TV. which was 30 min ago. "Yes it is uchiha I'd rather die then be locked in a house with you for about two weeks" she screamed through the door. "So you hate me that much then I'll just go outside and battle through it and if I die then oh well" he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~bathroom

"no uchiha you can stay here, but uhggg no you know" she was sitting on the tile floor he opened the door. And came in he sat next to her and turned to face her actually no i don't know" he turned and looked at him"oh yes you do your lucky your even still in here" she said to him. "sakura-Chan" he whispered in her ear" wow wow wow there" she got up and left him in the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"why am i uchiha now what happened to my real name sasuke or sasuke-kun??"He walked up behind her. "you left for three years and i was with sai when you got back nice and happy and you went and ruined it chasing him off cause i just can't be happy" she said to him she laid down on her bed. He stood in front of her bed and looked at her as she laid on the bed.

She got under the covers and was getting warm when sasuke finally spoke up."that's not true sakura-Chan" he said to her she popped up from under the blanket just now noticing the -chan he said for her name."Sakura-chan huh?? What's wrong with the uchiha? he notice that he finally has feelings when it's too late" she said to him smirking he was cracking she thought."Yeah it is to late isn't it? I'm just going to try to get into my house" he started to walk away" no uchiha you heard the news DON'T GO OUTSIDE" she said just like the news lady.

"I thought you hated me"he smirked" I do uchiha"she smirked and he frowned.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura woke up earlier than usual someone was banging on her door.

"COMING" she screamed she filed her hair a little bit. and answered the door to find a freezing uchiha in his boxers and a muscle shirt.' thank you god I love you right now' she thought."Yeah uchiha??"She asked him he looked at her up and down. she was in short shorts and a small tank top that showed off her belly and since she had just woken up her shirt was all twisted around and her boob was popping out looked her in the eye"itachi kicked me out for the day he has some slut over i would go to naruto's ,but were kinda not getting along right now so yeah." He was breathing hard from saying that all in one second.

"sure uchiha" sakura opened the door to let him in" it's freezing out there"sakura shivered. As she shut the door"yea it is i've been out there for hours"he sat on her couch."Do you have any other clothes???"She said pointing to him up and down not with me"he just walked away and made coffee he got up and went to where she was."Whatcha doing" he asked"oh my gosh uchiha you scared me i'm getting something to drink" she sai turning around to face them. They had barely any space between them and sasuke closed that space and he lowered his head to her ear."Oh ok sakura'he whispered in her ear her name rolled of his tongue with ease.

"Sasuke?"She was melting inside his voice his deep voice made her melt everytime he'd talk. "Yes" he whispered into her ear again "can you let me out of the kitchen uchiha" she whispered back as a demand. he moved aside and let her get by "just because i'm letting you stay here for the day doesn't mean anything's going to happen I know what your thinking about doing" she told him as she walked away.

'grap she no i'm not going to let it get to me she'll give in i know she will she's sakura'he thought" I'm not going to give in uchiha"she shouted from the living room.' how'd she know?' he asked himself he walked back into the living room and sat next to sakura." uchiha your not going to get to me try all you want" she told him as he sat down the TV. was on the news.

News lady-there's a big snow storm coming DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSES I REPEAT DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSES.  
Then sakura turned off the TV.

"I can't believe i'm stuck in a house with you until the storm passes" she walked out of the room and into the bathroom he watched her."AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" was all he heard and he knew she's cracking.

"Sakura it's not that bad it's not like it's then end of the world" he was worried she hadn't come out of the bathroom since she turned off the TV. which was 30 min ago. "Yes it is uchiha I'd rather die then be locked in a house with you for about two weeks" she screamed through the door. "So you hate me that much then I'll just go outside and battle through it and if I die then oh well" he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~bathroom

"no uchiha you can stay here, but uhggg no you know" she was sitting on the tile floor he opened the door. And came in he sat next to her and turned to face her actually no i don't know" he turned and looked at him"oh yes you do your lucky your even still in here" she said to him. "sakura-Chan" he whispered in her ear" wow wow wow there" she got up and left him in the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"why am i uchiha now what happened to my real name sasuke or sasuke-kun??"He walked up behind her. "you left for three years and i was with sai when you got back nice and happy and you went and ruined it chasing him off cause i just can't be happy" she said to him she laid down on her bed. He stood in front of her bed and looked at her as she laid on the bed.

She got under the covers and was getting warm when sasuke finally spoke up."that's not true sakura-Chan" he said to her she popped up from under the blanket just now noticing the -chan he said for her name."Sakura-chan huh?? What's wrong with the uchiha? he notice that he finally has feelings when it's too late" she said to him smirking he was cracking she thought."Yeah it is to late isn't it? I'm just going to try to get into my house" he started to walk away" no uchiha you heard the news DON'T GO OUTSIDE" she said just like the news lady.

"I thought you hated me"he smirked" I do uchiha"she smirked and he frowned.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura woke up earlier than usual someone was banging on her door.

"COMING" she screamed she filed her hair a little bit. and answered the door to find a freezing uchiha in his boxers and a muscle shirt.' thank you god I love you right now' she thought."Yeah uchiha??"She asked him he looked at her up and down. she was in short shorts and a small tank top that showed off her belly and since she had just woken up her shirt was all twisted around and her boob was popping out looked her in the eye"itachi kicked me out for the day he has some slut over i would go to naruto's ,but were kinda not getting along right now so yeah." He was breathing hard from saying that all in one second.

"sure uchiha" sakura opened the door to let him in" it's freezing out there"sakura shivered. As she shut the door"yea it is i've been out there for hours"he sat on her couch."Do you have any other clothes???"She said pointing to him up and down not with me"he just walked away and made coffee he got up and went to where she was."Whatcha doing" he asked"oh my gosh uchiha you scared me i'm getting something to drink" she sai turning around to face them. They had barely any space between them and sasuke closed that space and he lowered his head to her ear."Oh ok sakura'he whispered in her ear her name rolled of his tongue with ease.

"Sasuke?"She was melting inside his voice his deep voice made her melt everytime he'd talk. "Yes" he whispered into her ear again "can you let me out of the kitchen uchiha" she whispered back as a demand. he moved aside and let her get by "just because i'm letting you stay here for the day doesn't mean anything's going to happen I know what your thinking about doing" she told him as she walked away.

'grap she no i'm not going to let it get to me she'll give in i know she will she's sakura'he thought" I'm not going to give in uchiha"she shouted from the living room.' how'd she know?' he asked himself he walked back into the living room and sat next to sakura." uchiha your not going to get to me try all you want" she told him as he sat down the TV. was on the news.

News lady-there's a big snow storm coming DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSES I REPEAT DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSES.  
Then sakura turned off the TV.

"I can't believe i'm stuck in a house with you until the storm passes" she walked out of the room and into the bathroom he watched her."AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" was all he heard and he knew she's cracking.

"Sakura it's not that bad it's not like it's then end of the world" he was worried she hadn't come out of the bathroom since she turned off the TV. which was 30 min ago. "Yes it is uchiha I'd rather die then be locked in a house with you for about two weeks" she screamed through the door. "So you hate me that much then I'll just go outside and battle through it and if I die then oh well" he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~bathroom

"no uchiha you can stay here, but uhggg no you know" she was sitting on the tile floor he opened the door. And came in he sat next to her and turned to face her actually no i don't know" he turned and looked at him"oh yes you do your lucky your even still in here" she said to him. "sakura-Chan" he whispered in her ear" wow wow wow there" she got up and left him in the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"why am i uchiha now what happened to my real name sasuke or sasuke-kun??"He walked up behind her. "you left for three years and i was with sai when you got back nice and happy and you went and ruined it chasing him off cause i just can't be happy" she said to him she laid down on her bed. He stood in front of her bed and looked at her as she laid on the bed.

She got under the covers and was getting warm when sasuke finally spoke up."that's not true sakura-Chan" he said to her she popped up from under the blanket just now noticing the -chan he said for her name."Sakura-chan huh?? What's wrong with the uchiha? he notice that he finally has feelings when it's too late" she said to him smirking he was cracking she thought."Yeah it is to late isn't it? I'm just going to try to get into my house" he started to walk away" no uchiha you heard the news DON'T GO OUTSIDE" she said just like the news lady.

"I thought you hated me"he smirked" I do uchiha"she smirked and he frowned.


End file.
